custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vanguardmaster47
Welcome Welcome to the wiki, Van! I saw your message on Bob's talk page, and I'm very glad you've decided to join after waiting so long. As for your MOCing, I highly encourage you to post them since they're honestly probably better than anything I've posted since as a wiki we love to see new concepts and ideas. And don't be worried about using Hero Factory parts; most creations here use a mix of them. So long as they don't use pieces that clearly derive from a franchise not owned by Lego (a la using a Batman or Luke Skywalker head as a Kanohi) it's perfectly acceptable, especially for Hero Factory (although even then it's technically not against the rules). Now, with regards to naming the MOC, I'll leave that to Bob since he's generally good at that sort of thing XD --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 23:24, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I shall reiterate Gonel's warm welcome. It is good to have you among us, my good man. Hero Factory elements are allowed so long as you don't delve into crossover territory, since that would be the intellectual property of the now-dead Custom Hero Factory Wiki or BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki. I'd love to suggest a name but, to ensure my suggestions are relevant, what type of character do you have in mind? A Toa of some kind? I look forward to hearing back from you. That combo rings a bell, somewhat. As Kanohi masks go, it feels very elementally-dependent. And I do find it very curious that you've opted to go for the upside-down look of the Core Hunter mask, especially since it looks so good in the default version. Nevertheless, I suppose it's an aesthetic choice. Canonically, there is the existing Mask of Fusion, which can make Toa fusions more stable (also notably making the Mask-wearer the dominant personality in any such fusion). I would suggest sticking to the canon definition where possible, because that way you have the incredibly attractive prospect of a character literally at war with himself. But this looks promising so far. I look forward to hearing of any developments in the character and I posit the following names for consideration: *Korrvalis *Vetuus *Arkana *Cordius *Khaylis *Ludrii *Kurra *Balix *Dualox Highly fair, my good man. Might be better to stave off finalizing the mask power. Of course, if Arkana (was kinda hoping you'd go for Dualox myself) is a Toa of Magma then it perhaps would perhaps be a little redundant for him to have a Mask of Magma. Perhaps his Kanohi can have a more practical use. We do, after all, have a whole category on fanon Kanohi, and even the Kanohi Vio, which shares the same shape. I'm not so keen on him being an elemental fusion. The Great Beings weren't in the habit of mixing Matoran elements, though it wouldn't be the first time. Does he really have to be a fusion? Perhaps he could be a Toa of Fire who has studied Toa of Earth and learnt to super-heat rocks, or even the other way around. As for the article itself, I would recommend trying to do what you can for yourself where possible. But do know that the Staff will happily swoop in to correct any template or coding errors or even format your article. Don't worry, hitting the edit button so see how someone did something is very common, and something most of us do :P. If you look through the policy pages you can see most of the rules, and once you know them I imagine you won't have much trouble following them. But if you don't, we'll let you know and help you out with it. Happy to help, and it's a pleasure to meet you too, mate. Always nice to see a new face (especially one that actually shows concern for the rules :P). Sure thing! Yeah, nothing wrong with looking at the source code for an article. In fact, we're lax enough that you can even make edits to those pages, even if they're not yours. Just so long as you don't begin to spam or remove content or break any of the site rules, you have a lot of creative freedom here. I look forward to showing you the ropes and it looks as though I'm not the only one. Happy editing! Re:Arkana Did I not already answer both of these questions already? Yeah, sure. I'm a friendly guy. As for Arkana I really can't make out much. The photo is very dark and the background is very evident. As a MOC I think the proportions are a little weird but I appreciate the drill. He has a bit of a strange aesthetic and I'm not really sure why you opted for the yellow codpiece but it flows well enough. Very CCBS-heavy but you balance it with the moderately effective Inika torso, so it doesn't really disrupt anything. The page itself is in pretty good standing. Might want to beef up his History section somewhat and maybe add some Trivia or Appearances for any future stories. On the whole, not half bad. I will, of course, be happy to help with any edits. Just give me a shout if you're not quite sure how to format something and I shall swoop in, friendo.